Promise, I'll Stay Here, Beside You
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Cinta tak selalu sempurna, bukankah begitu? Untuk apa mengatakan 'Cinta' jika kau melihatnya dari segi fisik? Fisik sempurna bukan berarti 'hati'nya juga 'sempurna! Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah perasaan saat dimana kau ingin 'melindungi', 'membahagiakan' dan 'mencintai' seseorang tanpa melihat kekurangannya. /KaiSoo/GS/ [ Sequel Picture of Me, Our Memories ]


Summary: Cinta tak selalu sempurna, bukankah begitu? Untuk apa mengatakan 'Cinta' jika kau melihatnya dari segi fisik? Fisik sempurna bukan berarti 'hati'nya juga 'sempurna'! Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah perasaan saat dimana kau ingin 'melindungi', 'membahagiakan' dan 'mencintai' seseorang tanpa melihat kekurangannya. /KaiSoo/GS/ [ Sequel Picture of Me, Our Memories ]

_ Hey~ Kemarin ada yang minta dibikinin sequel 'kan? Maaf ne sequelnya lama… Karena cerita sebelumnya based on MV, jadi Eunhye sedikit kesulitan membuat sequelnya. Apa kali ini cerita antara Kai dan Kyungsoo berakhir 'Happy End'? Ataukah tetap 'Sad Ending' seperti sebelumnya? Daripada penasaran, Just read it_~

**Promise, I'll Stay Here, Beside You**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Cast: KaiDo, Other.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the cast always belong to our beloved GOD.**

**Don't be plagiarism if you not wanna die very soon. Once you copy my story, seriously, I won't and never forgive you. *Smirk* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Masih terpatri dengan sangat kuat dalam ingatannya, Kai yang sebulan lalu sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa orang yang telah memgambilkan foto miliknya yang terjatuh. Sedih? Tentu saja! Apa lagi jika mengingat bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan yang harus dijalani oleh Kai sekarang… Dalam keadaan mata yang tak dapat melihat apapun lagi…

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Matanya mulai terpejam, menyembunyikan iris _dark brown_ miliknya. Perlahan, memori di otaknya kembali berputar. Ia teringat tentang awal pertemuannya dengan Kai...

_I have been told once but  
I felt the heart beating on that day_

Saat itu jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan… Tepat saat ia melihat kearah mata Kai yang berwarna kelam…

_I know from the start  
I was not sure what, we sounded like it is destiny_

_Love me and  
Time will lead you_

Ia tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sang fotografer…

_Forever without breaking up  
I thought I was dreaming, like a real dream_

_Remember that day when we first met  
Dazzling and radiant eyes and gave me such a day  
Thank you for what you gave me_

Memorinya kembali teringat di saat dimana ia dan Kai mengikuti _relay_—balap motor. Bagaimana bahagianya ia dan Kai saat itu…

_I know from the start  
I was not sure what, we sounded like it's destiny_

_Love me and  
Time will lead you  
Forever without breaking up  
I thought I was dreaming, like a real dream._

_Looking at me smiling to you  
It was a good day  
Why there are tears  
In my eyes_

Mungkinkah ini semua takdir mereka? Bertemu tanpa sengaja dan jatuh cinta satu sama lain? Saat melihat mata ber-iris kelam milik Kai yang kini telah berpindah kepemilikan menjadi miliknya... Kyungsoo ingin menangis...

_Forever we will not break up  
Always dream to hope that will not change the next day_

_Love stays  
Our time to be together  
Do not change, forever_

Ingin ia berharap waktu kembali terulang… Ia ingin menghindari tragedi naas itu… Ia ingin tetap berada disamping Kai… Tanpa ada yang berubah sedikit pun…

_Like a dream to me like a dream._

_Remember that day when we first met  
Strikingly radiant you for coming on such a day  
I really thank you_

_In Your Eyes – Onew SHINee_

"Bodoh… Kau bodoh Do Kyungsoo…" Gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu menggigit bibir bawah nya, berusaha menahan isakan dan perih yang ia rasakan di dada nya.

Gejolak rasa bersalah tak hentinya mengusik pikirannya. Karena dirinya, namja yang ia cintai harus kehilangan pengelihatan, pengelihatan yang sangat mahal harganya untuk seorang fotografer.

Ia ingin pergi menemui Kai, menemani namja berkulit tan yang kini tak bisa melihat betapa indahnya dunia, dan selalu berdiri menopang namja yang kini mendekam dalam kegelapan yang tak pernah usai, namun tubuhnya menolak keinginan itu. Tiap ia ingin mendekat, ia tidak sanggup. Kyungsoo terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan. Kedua kakinya seakan ditahan oleh rantai kasat mata dan mulutnya terkunci saat akan memanggil nama namja yang sangat dicintainya.

Tiap Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang berjalan di tengah kota dengan bantuan seekor anjing _Golden Retriever _berbulu keemasan, hatinya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo ingin mendatangi Kai, membantunya agar tak kesulitan. Namun itu tak semudah dalam bayangannya. Hatinya ingin, namun tubuh dan pikirannya menolak. Bagaimana pun juga, penyebab kebutaan Kai sekarang adalah Kyungsoo. Memang, Kai lah yang dengan suka rela mendonorkan mata-nya untuk Kyungsoo, tapi apakah itu meyakinkan bahwa Kai tidak kecewa padanya? Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tak pantas berada di sisi Kai. Ia pergi dari sisi Kai, meninggalkan namja itu sendirian, tepat disaat namja itu membutuhkan penopang disisi-nya…

.

.

.

_Seoul City Park, 06.33 p.m_

Lagi. Terjadi lagi.

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya, menciptakan lapisan bening tipis yang kini sukses melapisi kedua bola mata indahnya. Kini Kyungsoo tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kursi taman yang Kai duduki. Dalam apa yang ia lihat, Kai tampak tersenyum, namun ia tahu, itu bukan senyum yang dulu sering Kai tunjukkan kepadanya maupun kepada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Sherry-ah…" Ucap Kai pelan sambil mengelus lembut bulu anjing _Golden Retriever _dihadapannya. "Apa menurutmu Kyungsoo sekarang bahagia?" Tanya Kai dan dibalas oleh gonggongan anjing tersebut.

_**Deg!**_

"Ah, tentu saja sekarang ia bahagia. Lagipula ada Suho hyung yang menemaninya,"

'_Aniya Kai! Aniya!'_ Lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo pasti bahagia… Pasti…" Kai mengadahkan kepalanya. "Dia pasti bahagia… Tanpa adanya sesosok penghancur sepertiku…"

Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan isakannya.

"Kyungsoo… Pasti sudah melupakan kehadiranku… Dia tidak akan pernah mengingatku yang tak lagi sempurna ini…" Ucap Kai pelan. "Ia tak mungkin mau bertemu denganku lagi… Bahkan untuk mencari keberadaanku saja sudah mustahil… Tak mungkin ia mau berdiri disamping namja buta seperti diriku…"

Sesak. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat namja yang dicintainya kini tampak serapuh ini.

"K..Kai-ah.." Isak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau tahu Sherry? Bahkan aku berhalusinasi bahwa sekarang ia tengah menyebutkan namaku… Hahaha, bukankah itu sangat mustahil?" Ujar Kai diselingi dengan tawa getir yang dilontarkannya begitu saja.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipi yeoja tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo berlari kearah Kai lalu memeluk Kai dari depan, menenggelamkan wajahnya padaa bahu bidang milik Kai. Isakan pilu dibiarkan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kai… Kai-ah… Mianhaeyo… Jeongmal mianhanda…" Isak Kyungsoo.

"M-mwo? Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kai yang terkejut mendengar suara isakan Kyungsoo, sontak menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "I-ini bukan mimpi, kan?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya lalu meletakkan tangannya di punggung Kyungsoo, sambil sesekali mengusap punggung Kyungsoo pelan, mencoba menenangkan yeoja tersebut.

"Kai-ah, mianhae… Hiks…"

"Aniya Kyungsoo-ah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf…"

"Tidak Kai, ini semua salahku… Tak seharusnya kau memberikan matamu padaku, Kai! Mata ini berharga untuk mu! Untuk seorang fotografer seperti dirimu! Tapi kau memberikan mata ini untukku… Dan membuat dirimu sendiri tak dapat mewujudkan cita-citamu…"

Kai terdiam.

"Kenapa kau harus memberikan matamu kepadaku, Kai? Waeyo!?" Jerit Kyungsoo tertahan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, dengarkan aku…" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Bagiku, mata itu memang berharga… Namun mata itu lebih berharga jika kuberikan untukmu, agar kau tetap bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini, melihat berbagai hal yang baru dan menarik… Jika kau tetap bisa melihat, itu sudah cukup untukku, Kyungsoo-ah…"

"Tapi Kai… A-aku…"

"Sssh... Uljima… Uljima Kyungsoo…"

"Kai… Tolong tetaplah berada disisiku…" Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menahan isakannya yang akan lolos untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tak sepantasnya bersamaku Kyungsoo… Lebih baik kau tetap berada di sisi Suho hyung… Tahukah kau? Suho hyung mencintai dirimu… " Suara Kai terdengar sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Dia lebih baik daripadaku… Dia jauh lebih sempurna dari diriku… Kau tidak pantas bersamaku yang buta ini… Aku tak mau jika kau tertekan karena cemoohan banyak orang tentang diriku… Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu setiap harinya karena kebutaanku… Aku tak sempurna untukmu, Kyungsoo-ah…"

Kyungsoo memukul puncak kepala Kai pelan, lalu mencium lembut tempat dimana ia memukul Kai. "Pabonikka! Neo pabonikka, Kai! Tak bisakah kau mempercayaiku, Kai? Salahkah aku jika aku mencintai dirimu? Salahkah aku? Aku tak peduli apa yang akan orang katakan tentangmu... Mereka tak pernah bisa mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan… Kau adalah kau, bagaimanapun dirimu, bagaimanapun sosokmu, kelebihan, dan kekuranganmu, aku menerima semuanya, Kai… Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak pernah berpikir satu kalipun untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian… Aku berjanji akan terus berdiri disampingmu, menjadi penopang dan mata bagimu setiap saat…"

Kai tetegun mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Namun sesaat kemudian, namja tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo" Ucap Kai.

"Nado saranghae Kim JongIn…"

**-F.I.N-**

When we're together, I can tell just by looking in your eyes (uh uh)  
When I come back home, I don't know what to say

Everything I say is still so awkward  
Your texts are still too difficult  
I open the dictionary and one by one, want to know, want to know, I don't know

I'm sending 143  
I still can't express my feelings with words whoa oh oh  
Sending 143, it's not just a simple game of numbers whoa oh oh  
I love you 143, you are 486  
Sending 143, we're so different  
Sending 143, it's still hard  
It's not just a simple game of number 143

My heart pounds at your one word, I stutter, what am I saying?  
I look bad because I keep getting it wrong, it's frustrating, please know my heart, know my heart

Everything I say is still so awkward  
Your texts are still too difficult  
I open the dictionary and one by one, want to know, want to know, I don't know

I'm sending 143  
I still can't express my feelings with words whoa oh oh  
Sending 143, it's not just a simple game of numbers whoa oh oh  
I love you 143, you are 486  
Sending 143, we're so different  
Sending 143, it's still hard  
It's not just a simple game of number 143

I can't express my heart, it's like an endless silent film  
How, who, what, when or where, the drama keeps repeating  
We don't speak but we trust in each other's signs  
Cuz your 1-4-3 is my 4-8-6 saying I love you are you gonna love me?

I'm sending 143  
I still can't express my feelings with words whoa oh oh  
Sending 143, it's not just a simple game of numbers whoa oh oh  
I love you 143, you are 486  
Sending 143, we're so different  
Sending 143, it's still hard  
It's not just a simple game of number 143

Whoa 1-4-3 Whoa 1-4-3 Yey-Yey-Yeah  
It's not just a simple game of number 143

_Henry ft. Amber f(x) — 1.4.3 (I Love You)_

_Eunhye's Corner_:

Aloha~ Eunhye's Back! *teriak* *Ditimpuk*

Otte? Apa feel-nya dapet?

Mian ne kalau alurnya kecepetan… Eunhye bener-bener ngeblank waktu nulis… Mian kalau hasilnya ga maksimal dan jauh dari harapan…

Cukup bingung waktu bikin FF ini, apalagi ini sequel yang pertama kali Eunhye buat x_x

Cerita awalnya diambil copypaste mutlak dari MV, jadi rasanya sedikit sulit untuk membuat sekuel. Karena apa? Salah satunya bisa aja yang menulis lagu **Because I'm a Girl** (jika ada sekuel MV-nya) membuat akhirnya mereka berdua tidak bersatu seperti yang Eunhye buat diatas. Siapa tahu saja sih. Tapi mungkin saj, kan?

Jeongmal mianhae buat yang nungguin sekuel ini. Eunhye minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ToT

Laptop Eunhye yang Acer tau-tau ga bisa dibuat ngetik karena begitu di cek, HARDISK-NYA PENUH! Dan alhasil Eunhye harus mencari alternative lain buat ngetik. Yaitu laptop appa Eunhye yang program ini-itu entah kenapa membingungkan dan berpassword-_- Maklum, orang kantoran. Terlalu ribet.

Oh ya, GOMAWO THANKSEU VERY KAMSA buat yang sudah ngereview kemarin ^_^

Eunhye ga nyangka masih ada yang inget dan pernah nonton MV Because I'm a Girl-nya Kiss, berhubung itu sudah lama banget xD

_At Least,_

_Mind to RnR? ;)_


End file.
